


Medicine

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Angsty/Fluffy/Smutty Klance One Shots from Tumblr [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, House Party, M/M, Overstimulation, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Do not exceed recommended dosage, take as needed.A fic inspired by Harry Styles' song Medicine.Lance meets an enticing stranger who creates a whole new world of possibilities and desires for him. Now he has to find a way to prove he wants more than a one night hookup, but it's hard when someone's been played before.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have a spin off and a sequel, but can be read as a stand alone :) I posted this on Tumblr in 55 "doses" (drabbles), and it was a lot of fun.

Things just out of reach always have a sort of enticing exoticness to them. It could be the most mundane thing, but once it’s forbidden, once it’s something not quite within grasp… it becomes the most painfully beautiful, tantalizing thing.

That wasn’t to say the boy in the leather jacket and tight black pants was out of reach, or even forbidden. There was absolutely nothing stopping Lance from reaching out to pull him close, nothing stopping him from doing everything in his power to find a way to his plump looking lips.

Except for the fact that Lance had never felt these kinds of urges for a guy before.

Sure, he acknowledged when a guy was attractive, and more than one had left him flustered from time to time. But he never actually  _ wanted  _ to be with one. Never had that electric current flowing just under his skin, every inch of him fighting to get closer to touch and be touched. He never felt such a primal desire to please.

None of the other guys at the party seemed to have this effect on him, so it was… something about this one. Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off the sharp jawline, the elegantly slanted eyes, the length of his fingers and the shiny, black gloves that seemed to fit his hand so snugly.

Hunk and Pidge had disappeared, despite being the ones who invited Lance. He recognized a few other people, and even saw the girl he had a crush on from his rhet class dancing along to the rhythm of the music that verged on too loud to talk over.

“You look like you need one of these,” a voice said. Lance tore his eyes away from the cluster of people and gulped when he saw the guy he’d been yearning for. Something sparked in his body, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. “You want it or not?” he asked.

Lance realized he was holding out a beer and he took a breath. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“So, why don’t I know you? I usually know everyone that comes to Shiro’s parties.”

Lance opened his beer and took a much needed gulp before holding out his hand. “I’m Lance. Pidge and Hunk brought me.”

The guy looked at his hand and smiled as he took it. “What a gentleman,” he said under his breath. “I’m Keith. Shiro’s roommate.”

“Oh. So this is your place too?” Keith nodded. “Cool. It’s…nice.”

Keith laughed and nodded, drinking from his own beer. “Do you know anyone else here?”

Lance grimaced and looked out at the group of people. Then he turned back to Keith, shaking his head. “But now I know you. You mind if I… stick with you, so I don’t look like a loser?”

Keith smiled and his nose scrunched up with his smile and Lance noticed he had a dimple on his left cheek. It stole his breath away, and he had half a mind to tell Keith. “Do you dance?” Lance hesitated then shook his head. Keith laughed and nodded. “Cool. Me neither. Come on.”

Lance followed him through the crowd and past the doors to a backyard that had been off limits with a special code-lock for the door.

“Should I be worried that you’re taking me somewhere with no witnesses?” Lance asked as the glass door shut and beeped. Keith raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he walked over to the shed. Lance followed curiously and, like a pirate with a siren, he felt no fear and simply had to go wherever this violet-eyed beauty went. “Where are you taking me?”

“Here,” Keith said with a smile. “Shiro calls it my man-cave,” he said. “I got my own stash here.” He opened a mini fridge full of beers and water and mineral water. “I also have video games.” Keith plopped onto a small couch and turned on the TV, gesturing for Lance to sit. 

They were away from everyone else at the party. They were alone in a secluded little space. Now sitting together on a couch. 

Those urges and needs and wants were swallowing Lance up in tongues of flame that made it hard to be normal around this guy. Even lazily lounging on a couch, he looked… good. So fucking good like…. 

All Lance wanted to do was give in and kiss him. Not because nobody could see or nobody would know. In fact, he might have preferred kissing him somewhere everyone could see. So everyone could see he got the privilege of tasting those plump lips, that pink tongue that kept running over them. 

But Keith could completely push him away. Keith simply saw an awkward guy at a party feeling out of place and offered him a new thing to do. Offered him a safe space. He was nice. 

That made Lance even more drawn to him, even if part of him felt that need would be his destruction. 

“Loser gets a penalty, yeah?” Keith said, fingers flicking over the controller with ease. 

“Okay,” Lance said with a nervous smile. He was a gamer, but he was shit under pressure. Keith started the game and Lance zoned in, his body tilting with the controller as he tried to move his avatar. 

Curses slipped from both their mouths in between frustrated laughter. Somewhere during the game, Lance noticed Keith shifting closer. Under a pretense of getting another drink or to playfully shove him, he was getting closer and closer until their knees were touching. 

Keith moved his knee away slightly, and Lance wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, so he pressed his knee against Keith's nonchalantly, continuing to play. Testing his boundaries. 

Keith pushed against his knee. Shifted a little closer so their arms brushed. And then the game was beeping, saying GAME OVER. 

With a sigh, Keith looked over at him and shrugged. “Alright.” His cheeks flushed, though it could have been from drinking. “What's my punishment?” 

Lance licked his lips subconsciously. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. “Uh. I dunno. I'm not really good at coming up with loser penalties.” 

“Okay,” Keith said softly, tilting his head. “Then how about coming up with a winner's prize?” This time, Lance was well aware of licking his lips. His eyes fell to Keith's, so tantalizing and close. Keith smiled and arched an eyebrow. Lance felt like he was drowning in the violet of his eyes. “Any ideas?” 

“I…. Uh….” He'd never felt this drawn to someone. Kissing Keith would be… it would be the first boy he kissed. It would be something that changed him, something that… would be marvelous and satisfying and good. 

He was taking too long to answer. Keith was pulling back, doubt flickering in those pretty eyes as he began to put space between them. 

“Wait,” Lance choked out. “I- Don't go.” He latched onto the sleeve of Keith's shirt and weakly tugged him back. “I thought of something. I'm just… scared to say it out loud.” 

Keith's gaze softened again and he bit his lip. “Would it help if I said I won't say no? And that I lost on purpose?” 

Lance took a sharp breath and his grip tightened on the cloth of Keith's shirt, pulling him closer. Keith obliged, their bodies pressed close, their mouths nearly brushing each other's. There was no room for doubt, no room for misunderstanding. And yet- 

“Say it,” Keith breathed against him. “Say it, Lance.” 

“Kiss me.” 

The feeling of Keith's mouth on his made him feel like he was on fire while simultaneously dunked in ice water. He'd been craving this guy since he laid eyes on him, and by some miracle it was happening. 

It was… different from kissing a girl, but in a good way. Keith knew what he liked, knew what he was doing, and didn't hesitate to suck on Lance's tongue and explore his mouth. His hands rested on either side of his face, the cool leather of his gloves smooth against his cheeks. His teeth grazed Lance's lips and tugged teasingly in a way that made Lance moan. 

Lance felt drunk. Drunk off of Keith, not the beer. Drunk off his scent, something soft and spicy in his cologne, the lingering smell of the light trace of weed from the party where people had been lighting up, the smell of fruit from his breath mixing with a subtle hint of beer. Drunk off the taste of him, the texture of his tongue, the fullness of his lips that gave Lance plenty to bite and suck against. Drunk off the sounds he made, the heavy breathing, the slick sound of their lips falling apart and coming together, of the leather jacket rustling as Lance pushed him back against the couch and leaned over him, the groans and sighs that fell from Keith's lips. 

Lance couldn't get enough. He wanted  _ more.  _

He trailed his lips along Keith's throat, relishing the gasps that escaped him. “Fuck,” he breathed as Lance sucked purple lovemarks against his neck and collar bone. 

It felt right. It felt good. It felt so fucking satisfying. 

Lance grabbed Keith's chin and turned him harshly against his own mouth, finding a new level of exoticness in the clashing of teeth and sloppiness of tongues exploring the other's mouth. 

There was new level of intimacy in the soft laughter that Keith let out as he kissed back with a matching intensity and trailed his hands along Lance's jeans. 

Lance bit his lip and pulled back, smiling when Keith leaned up to lick a stripe up his bottom lip playfully. “I think… you should know you're the first guy I've ever kissed like this,” he said breathlessly. 

He looked down at Keith whose amusement faded. “I…. How drunk are you?” 

“I'm not!” Lance exclaimed indignantly. “I'm not drunk. This isn't some experiment okay? I…. This is new for me, but I'm not scared of it.” 

“Lance, the last thing I need is to be some straight guy's cockwarmer for a night-” 

Lance leaned down to kiss him, pushing his hair back with gentle fingers. “That's not what I want from you. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I'm not as straight as I thought. Because I've been wanting this with you since the moment I saw you tonight.” 

“We're still not fucking.” 

Lance laughed. “Okay. Can I try something though?” Keith eyed him warily and nodded. Lance smiled and leaned back down, marking pale skin with purple to match his eyes. 

Below him, Keith squirmed and let out a moan. Lance pushed his shirt up, admiring the expanse of skin with his hands as he trailed a hot tongue up from his navel to his chest, making Keith arch into the touch. 

“You don't seem that scared to be into a guy,” Keith breathed, unsure of where to put his hands. Lance interlocked their fingers and gave one of Keith's nipples an experimental nip. Keith let out a low whine. 

“Bold of you to assume the idea of liking a guy bothered me at all.” 

“Y-you said you were- ah- scared to tell me w-what you wanted,” Keith panted as Lance sucked against his nipple. 

He could feel Keith's hands clenching around his own as Lance pushed them further into the couch. “I didn't wanna get rejected,” Lance clarified. “I've misread signs before.” 

He started making a trail of bite marks and kisses that made Keith hiss and moan and buck up against him. He pulled his hands away from Keith's and sat up. He had no idea where he was finding his courage, but he leaned over and kissed him greedily again, waiting for Keith to return the level of fervor and need. 

Then he placed his hand at the button of Keith's pants. “Can I?” Keith nodded quickly, sitting up to hold onto Lance's thighs and reposition himself on the couch. He unbuttoned his jeans and struggled to pull himself out with Lance’s weight on him. 

Anxiety came running back to stop Lance. He had never seen another guy's dick before. Well, aside from Hunk’s which was on accident and totally fine because they were roommates. This was the first time he'd actually be touching and stimulating one that wasn't his own. 

Lance bit his lip, keeping his eyes on Keith's. “You're gonna have to tell me how to do this.” 

“Haven't you ever jacked off?” Keith asked a little breathlessly. 

Lance chuckled and wrapped his hand around him, fighting the urge to look by biting Keith's earlobe teasingly. “I was planning on doing more than that. I wanna taste you.” 

Lance could physically feel Keith becoming a loose, pliant mess beneath him. A soft, shaky breath escaped his lips and the warmth in Lance's hand twitched at his words. “O-Oh.” Lance smiled to himself and pressed warm kisses to his pale neck. “Okay,” he moaned. Lance pulled back a bit and Keith stopped him with a hand at his chin. “Are you sure?” 

With a gentle smile, Lance nodded. He slipped down to the floor onto his knees, keeping his eyes on Keith. A gloved hand slipped into his hair, fingers tousling his hair in a soothing way that made Lance sigh. 

Finally Lance let his eyes fall to the hard length in front of him. He felt his body heat up with embarrassment seeing as he had no idea what to do. The hand in his hair slid gently to his neck, pulling him forward. 

“Just watch your teeth, pretty boy,” Keith murmured. 

The pet name made a new kind of heat flare in Lance. A heat so quick and sudden it made him dizzy. He pressed his tongue against Keith’s length, loving the sound of the sharp breath he took in response. He slid his tongue up to the tip, tilted his head to press kisses along the base. He used his hand to rub up and down, peeking up to see his violet eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip. 

Lance swiped his tongue along the tip, swaying a bit mentally at the taste. He’d gone down on a girl before, but it wasn’t anything like this. Keith’s taste was musky, hot, a little salty. It was a taste that made everything that much more enticing and lustful. He flicked his tongue along the head again and Keith’s hand tightened in his hair. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Come on,” he murmured. “C’mon, Lance.” 

Lance smirked and tilted his head, his hand moving up and down the shaft. “Yeah?” he said. 

Keith bit his lip and Lance watched the way his chest heaved with shallow breaths. The thigh beneath him twitched at the feeling of Lance’s hot breath over his tip. “Open your mouth for me, yeah?” Lance let his mouth fall open and Keith led him over his dick, bucking his hips up shallowly as Lance closed his lips around him. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. 

Oh yeah, Lance was definitely not bothered by this at all. He’d spent the better half of the night undressing this guy with his eyes, and now here they were, Keith covered in hickies and cursing as Lance swallowed him down. 

“Can you-  _ ah-  _ go a little deeper?” Keith asked through his moans. Lance popped off and took a breath, wiping at the spittle and precome line that connected them. Keith’s thumb traced his lower lip. “You said you wanted to taste me, didn’t you?” 

Lance licked his lips and smirked. He leaned back over and sunk down, bobbing his head, trying to take in a little more with each bob. Keith hissed and thrust up slightly. Lance peeked up at him to see him squeezing his eyes shut. 

He forced himself lower, gagging slightly. Immediately, Keith stopped thrusting and pulled Lance away. “Are you okay? Is this too much?” 

Lance chuckled and took his hand which had rested on his cheek. “I’m fine. I can handle a gag.” He bit down on his finger and Keith groaned. “Am I making you feel good?” Keith nodded. “Good. Then let me finish.” 

Keith's head fell back as Lance took him in his mouth again, pushing his tongue flat against the side and sucking his cheeks in. Keith let out a funny little yelp that fell into a curse as his hand threaded through his hair again. “So good,” he moaned lowly, his voice husky and rough. It made Lance's body heat spike. 

He used his hand to rub up and down, twisting lightly at the base. He popped off to press another line of kisses up Keith's dick before letting the tip of his tongue tease the little ridge under the head and finishing with another swipe up his slit. 

Keith let out a long moan and Lance was ridiculously happy and smug to see him screwing his eyes shut as he tilted his head back, the veins in his neck bulging periodically. 

Lance spread his hands along Keith's hips, shoving his shirt up as he encased Keith in the warm wetness of his mouth so suddenly, Keith hunched over and placed his hands over Lance's head to keep him there. 

With a squeeze of his hips, Keith started rolling his hips into Lance, desperate pants and moans falling from his lips, repeating Lance's name like a spell followed by lustful curses. 

Lance tried to swallow around the weight in his mouth, shutting his eyes to fight the gag reflex. The motion made Keith yank at his hair and whine a high pitched sound he didn't think the guy was capable of. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck La-ance, I'm gonna- fuck!”  _ He bucked two more times before pulling Lance off with both hands on his face and tilting him up into a kiss. 

Lance felt the warm come splatter against his neck as he kissed Keith, the taste of musk and pre and fruity gum shared with heated tongues. There was a slight soreness in Lance's jaw so he let Keith take over the kiss, swallowing his open mouthed moans as he rode out his orgasm. 

An orgasm Lance had coaxed out of him. With his fucking mouth. 

Keith pulled back, taking a few shallow breaths as he looked at Lance. “You okay, pretty boy?” 

Lance smiled. “A little sticky now, but yeah,” he whispered. Keith bit his lip and took a moment to put himself away. 

He stopped Lance's hand as he reached for a tissue to wipe away the mess on his throat and collar. “Come here,” he said. Lance let Keith pull him onto the couch, kissing him again and letting Keith lay him against the cushions. “Can I mark?” he whispered. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Lance breathed, practically begging. 

Keith began swirling his tongue along the expanse of Lance's exposed skin, periodically kissing Lance on the mouth sloppily, sharing a tangy taste with him, and yet Lance couldn't find it in him to be disgusted. 

Especially when Keith started sucking and nipping at the most sensitive parts of his skin, determined to leave his mark on Lance's dark skin. Meanwhile Lance let his hands glide along his back under the fabric of his shirt. 

God, Lance felt like he was high. He couldn't get enough of Keith, of his tongue, of his weight on him, of the sound of his breaths and moans. He particularly loved the way those violet eyes gazed down at him from under long lashes now and then to catch their breath. 

Suddenly the ringing of his phone made them both jump slightly and Lance fumbled into his pocket as Keith pressed lazy open mouthed kisses along his neck. 

“Hullo?” Lance said. 

“Timmy where the  _ fuck  _ are you?” Pidge shouted. Lance grimaced. “We're leaving, can't find you.” 

“You drunk?” 

“You getting laid?” 

Lance laughed and ran his hands through Keith's hair. “I'll be at the car in a bit.” He hung up and Keith pulled away, not saying anything. “I gotta go. I'm Designated Driver.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You had a beer.” 

“Because the guy I've been staring at all night offered it. And I didn't finish it.” Keith hummed. “Will I see you again?” 

“If you want,” he said, sitting back and shrugging. “Think it over.” 

Lance frowned, not sure why Keith had suddenly withdrawn and needed a full couch between them. Lance wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stood up and started for the door before backtracking and running his hand through Keith's hair one more time and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

When he got to the car, Pidge and Hunk hooted and teased him. Lance didn't realize why until he saw himself in the rearview mirror. His collar bone and neck were covered in dark bruising splotches, marking him with the memory of Keith for what he hoped would be a long while. 

“So,” Pidge said with a drunken drawl. “Who was the lucky lay-day?” 

“And just how far did you get?” Hunk asked. He usually stayed off intimate topics like this when he was sober, but when he was drunk, he enjoyed the gossip and dirty details as much as Lance and Pidge. 

Lance smirked as he drove. “Wasn't a girl.” 

A beat of silence. And then-

“ _ What! Wasn't a-! WHAT?!”  _

He cringed and laughed as his friends’ drunk shouts assaulted his ears and blushed at the memory of Keith's kisses and the way his fingers tugged at Lance's hair. 

“Explain!” Pidge demanded. 

Lance laughed. “You guys are too drunk to listen.” 

“That actually kind of sobered me up a bit,” Hunk said, head in his hands. “You hooked up with a guy?” 

Lance looked in the rearview again, catching a glimpse of the necklace of hickies all over his throat. He was only happy he had left Keith just as marked. Except the hickies were far more prominent on his porcelain skin. 

“I saw this guy and we started talking. He took me to play video games and then… we started making out. I uh…. Went down on him and then we kissed some more.” 

Pidge started hooting, exclaiming in disbelief as Hunk stared at Lance in shock. “Was it good?” 

Lance smiled a little wider. “Hell yeah.” 

“Wait, wait,” Pidge slurred. “Played video games? So he lived there. Did you…. Was it Shiro?” Lance shook his head. “ _ No,”  _ she gasped. “No fucking way, you hooked up with  _ Keith?”  _

Lance arched an eyebrow. “Should I… not have?” 

“Dude everyone's kind of terrified of that guy. Everyone wants to talk to him, but they're scared to. He's got the vibe.” 

“Well, he came up to me. And he was… nice.” 

“I can't believe Lance went down on the most wanted guy in our year,” Pidge snorted, head resting against the seat sleepily. “Nice.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and kept driving to get them to their dorms. 

That night he kept reliving the moments with Keith, wondering if he'd get a chance to see him again despite not going to the same college and Pidge and Hunk. He completely forgot to even ask for his number…. That kind of explained the hesitance Keith seemed to have as Lance left. 

There was no way Lance would be able to get Keith out of his mind in the near future. He needed to see him again. Needed to touch and taste him again. He'd never felt that intense with anyone before. He didn't care that Keith was a guy too. Lance wanted him. 

 

It'd been a week and Lance hated that he hadn't thought of getting Keith's number. He didn't like parties much, but as soon as he heard there would be a new party at the same house, Lance knew he had to go. With or without his friends.

He had to see Keith again. 

Hunk and Pidge had taken his strange little coming out with relative ease. Hunk was still a little confused, wondering if Lance was just really horny or genuinely into Keith- which Lance couldn't fault him on, considering he had blown him the first time they met. Pidge hadn't cared much, saying she figured Lance would be into guys too because he seemed so open minded and confident in himself. 

But sure enough when they heard about the party, they tagged along wanting to see where the whole thing would go. 

They arrived at the party a little after eleven. Pidge looked around and tilted her head. “Do you think he'd talk to you again?” 

“What, you think Keith was just going for a one night stand?” Hunk asked. Pidge shrugged. 

“No way, he wouldn't do that,” Lance said, feeling his heart sink. “Right?” 

Pidge sighed and gestured with a head tilt. “I dunno, but what's that look like?” 

Lance looked to follow her gaze and felt his stomach drop. Keith was dancing between people, one guy pressed up against his front, another couple behind him but no-one seemed to mind the contact. Lance grit his teeth, watching Keith lead the guy's hips, his body swaying as the stranger's hands reached back to run through his hair and snake around his neck. 

Keith's eyes drifted along the crowd, passing over Lance before returning to him in surprise. Then he gave him a lazy smile and rolled his hips in time with the guy dancing in front of him. 

“Shit,” Hunk muttered. 

“Like fucking hell,” Lance growled, as he began to step forward.  

He pushed through the crowd, Keith's gaze becoming darker the closer he got. Until Lance was pulling him from the guy, too drunk to do more than pout before stumbling against someone new to grind against. 

Lance grabbed Keith around the waist, pulling him closer. “Thought you didn't dance,” Lance said in his ear. 

Keith laughed. “You're insistent for a straight boy.” 

“I never said I was straight. I just said you're the first guy I've wanted that way.” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance felt his body moving with the music. “I've been thinking about you. I've been wanting to see you again.” 

“You're full of shit,” Keith said, fixing him with cold, lilac eyes. “You're just a horny college kid that's gonna pretend he never experimented with a guy in a few years and-” 

Lance pulled him into a kiss, letting his fingers tangle into his hair as he pulled Keith insistently closer. Keith gasped, but quickly kissed him back, his fingers digging into Lance's waist. 

Lance pulled back, ghosting his lips over Keith's as he traced a finger along his jaw. “Why would I ever deny being with you?” 

Keith blinked at him, eyes wide and for the first time, vulnerable.

Lance smiled, his tongue swiping up along Keith's lower lip before he slid his hand down to interlock with Keith's. “Come on. I want you to meet my friends.” 

“Wh-what?” 

Lance tugged him and led him back to Hunk and Pidge who had been watching with wide eyes and looked away in the most horribly obvious manner. Keith followed, looking dazed. 

“Keith, this is Hunk and Pidge. My best friends.” 

Keith stammered and finally waved hello. It was beyond gratifying to Lance to see the total flip from the suave, flirtatious guy he had been just a few moments ago to this awkward, uneasy picture of adorableness. 

“So you were Lance's sexual awakening, huh?” Pidge said with a smirk. This time it was Lance's turn to stutter. Pidge laughed and offered him a beer. “So what do you say to a night being interrogated? We gotta approve you for our Lance.” 

Hunk nodded, but he seemed a little more analytical than conversational. Which was weird since that was usually the other way around. 

Keith smiled and took the beer, blushing when he realized Lance's hand was still holding onto his. 

For most of the night, Keith stayed with him, and Lance made sure to show he wasn't afraid to be near him. That he wasn't afraid of other people seeing. Mostly, Lance wanted to let himself indulge in these new emotions. In the urge he had to be near Keith, to occasionally press a kiss just behind his ear, to trace his finger along his arm or gently twist a strand of hair. 

And Keith let him. Blushed and gave him nervous smiles. Yeah. This felt… right.

As the night went on, Keith's guard let down more and more. By the time it was one in the morning, Keith had Lance pressed against the wall of the house and was kissing him fervidly. Lance kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. 

At least until he heard Pidge groan, “Get a room, guys, we're in public!” 

“Gladly,” Keith breathed against his mouth, pulling him first by his shirt then by the hand. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God, they took that literally,” Pidge said, her voice nearing hysteria. Lance looked back, smirking as Keith tugged him away. 

Beside Pidge, Hunk was looking amused as he shook his head. “Be back in time to drive us home because if you're getting laid, we're getting shit-faced!” 

“Sure thing, bud!” Lance called back. He caught up to Keith and draped his arm over his shoulder. “Where we going, Samurai?” They hadn't taken the route they took last time to get to Keith's backyard man cave. 

Keith looked back at him with mischievous eyes. “We're getting a room.” Lance felt a shiver go through his body as he followed him down a hallway. 

Keith opened a door and pulled Lance in before shoving him against the door, effectively shutting it and trapping Lance against it. His mouth was hot against Lance's. He was familiar. 

Lance bit down on his lip and pulled Keith closer. “I missed your lips.” Keith arched an eyebrow and Lance leaned down to nuzzle his neck, teasing with his breath. “I missed  _ you _ .” 

Keith brought a hand up to run through Lance's hair. “Good,” he said. Lance responded by biting down on his neck, making Keith gasp as he tilted his head back. “Fuck.” He grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and tugged him forward as he stepped back. Then he turned them, shifting their weight to shove Lance onto the bed with a force Lance wasn’t expecting. He wasn’t going to lie, it was… really hot. 

Especially with the way those violet eyes settled on him like apex predator. There was something hungry in them, and Lance felt more than happy that he was the source of said desire. 

Keith moved forward to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed against Lance to lay him back. “You sure about all the things you’ve been saying?” he snarled between the clash of the tongues. 

Lance nodded, his hands going to the back pockets of Keith’s jeans to roll him against himself. Keith let out a moan that neither of them really expected. “Didn’t I prove myself out there?” he said breathlessly, one hand moving to push Keith’s hair out of his face. 

Keith smirked. “I may need some convincing.” 

Lance smiled at that, pulling him into another kiss. “I’ll do what it takes,” he promised. Keith bit his lip and reached for the nape of his neck, tugging his shirt over his head with a fluid motion. 

As his pale skin was exposed, Lance sat up and had to take a moment just to stare. How could he have overlooked how… ridiculously pretty guys could be? Keith’s body was lean, a slight outline of muscles that told Lance he probably worked out instead of counting on young, fast metabolism the way he did. His shoulders were wide, narrowed to his waist and hips. A soft line of black hair trailed lightly from his navel to the dip between his V-line, disappearing under the waistband of boxers peeking out over jeans. 

“Cold feet?” Keith asked softly, his hand slowly stroking the hair by Lance’s ear back. 

Lance looked up at him and shook his head. “In awe,” he whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Keith’s collarbone as his hands slid up his sides. “Tell me what you like.” 

Keith’s breath hitched and he cradled Lance’s head gently, moving him to one of his nipples. Lance immediately opened his mouth to lick around it and let his teeth graze gently. Keith’s hand tightened into his hair. His breath came quicker and his hips began to rock in a steady rhythm. 

Lance tweaked the other nipple with one hand. His other hand trailed up his back lightly, feeling as Keith shivered in response. 

“Shirt. Off,” Keith gasped. Lance chuckled and pulled back. He started taking his shirt off, but he felt Keith’s hands impatiently tugging it up. He let himself get undressed, laughing at Keith’s insistence. As the shirt was discarded, Keith shoved him back against the bed again, pressing down on him. 

Feeling his warm skin against his own made Lance’s body heat spike. Keith kissed him again and Lance stroked his cheek, pushing his thigh up between Keith’s legs. He let out a breathy moan against his lips. Lance ran his hands up along his sides with light fingers that had Keith biting his lip to keep from making a sound. 

“You shy all of a sudden?” 

“Don’t… like being… loud,” Keith whispered brokenly. His eyebrows furrowed as Lance grabbed his hips to rock him down against his thigh. “You ever done anything with a guy?” 

Lance shook his head, his hands dropping to Keith’s ass to roll him up. Keith screwed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath before gritting his teeth. He was flushed red, and it was intoxicating that it was just because of Lance. “Aside from what I’ve done with you, no.” 

Keith scoffed and sat up, straddling Lance and running his hand along his chest. “How are you so calm about this? Most guys have to be shit-faced to experiment or are constantly saying, ‘no homo, man, it’s a one time thing.’ You’re completely into it, even introducing me to your friends.” 

Something about the way Keith spoke made something twist in Lance’s chest. Some sort of fierce protectiveness. He grabbed the hand on his chest and interlocked their fingers. “Why does it sound like you’ve had experience with people using you to experiment?” Keith stared back at him, face stoic, one eyebrow raised. “I like the way I feel with you. Why would I try to deny it?” he brought Keith’s hand to his lips and ran his lips along the knuckles. “From the second I saw you, I just… needed to get close to you. I didn’t know why. I still don’t. But I’m not scared of it.” 

He wasn’t sure how to take Keith’s lack of response. He wanted to keep talking about it, but before he could say anything else, Keith leaned down and began to press kisses to his chest. He freed his hand from Lance’s and trailed down further until he was unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Just let me know if you change your mind.” Keith pulled his jeans down, smirking at the tent in Lance’s boxers. He mouthed at the fabric, making Lance buck his hips up. Then he felt Keith’s hands pin his hips down harshly. Lance groaned and clenched his fists. “Stay,” Keith said with a slight growl in his voice. It made Lance shiver. 

Keith watched him breathe heavily for a moment before lowering his mouth to the wet spot on his boxers. Lance tilted his head back and shut his eyes. He had no idea how Keith managed to make every emotion and every feeling become so intense so quickly. He felt a cold hand slip under the waistband of his boxers, tugging down slowly. 

“Keith, please,” Lance breathed. “Don’t drag this out, you’re killing me.” 

“Gotta make this memorable,” he answered, his breath hot over his sensitive skin, still being exposed slowly, so slowly it was painful. His hand began to palm at his bulge, before finally pulling him out of his boxers. He shoved the clothes further down and hummed. “Fuck, this is gonna be fun.” 

Lance blushed at that, but didn’t have time to think of response before he felt Keith’s tongue, hot along the length. He took in a sharp breath and grasped at the covers as Keith took his time, tongue trailing up and around, barely taking in more than the tip. 

“ _ Keith,”  _ Lance groaned, his heart pounding and every part of him craving  _ more.  _

“Shh.” Keith wrapped his hand around the base, pumping up and down slowly with a turn on his wrist that had Lance turning into a puddle on the mattress. He started spewing curses under his breath in a mix of English, Spanish, and Spanglish. 

Lance chest rose and fell heavily with each fast, deep breath he took. He was getting dizzy. From the breathing, from forcing himself to stay still, from the feeling of Keith’s hand and the warmth of his tongue. 

And then Keith finally took him into his mouth and Lance let out a pitiful whine. Lance wasn’t going to last. It was too much. It was so new. It was so good. 

“Can… can I move?” 

“No,” Keith answered breathlessly. Lance looked down to see his lips glistening, his hair sticking to his cheek and lips.

“Please. I wanna touch you,” Lance begged. Keith’s eyes widened. Again that flash of confusion passed over his features, and it broke Lance’s heart. He put a hand to his cheek, shaking fingers tucking his hair back behind his ears. “Please.” 

“Okay.” Keith leaned into his hand for a second before wrapping his mouth around him again. Lance pulled himself up on one elbow. The hand at his cheek stayed there, running through his hair, tracing along his neck,under his jaw, feeling as Keith worked around him. 

He felt Keith gag, but he didn’t pull away. He breathed through his nose for a moment before taking more of Lance, his tongue pressing against the weight in his mouth. Lance moaned and made sure to keep his hips still for him. 

“Almost… there,” he panted. 

Keith opened his eyes and Lance bit his lip. Keith pulled off and kept his eyes on Lance as he licked up the length again before pulling away and sitting up. 

“Wha-?” 

“You’re not finishing yet,” Keith answered, wiping his mouth. Lance cursed and wished he hadn’t said anything to begin with. 

“Wh-why?” he asked, knowing he sounded pitiful. 

Keith looked down at him with a devilish smirk. “Don’t you wanna get laid?” 

There was a beat of silence where Lance gulped and had to slow down his breathing. “Okay,” he squeaked. 

Keith laughed, and it was a beautiful sound, as mocking as it was in the moment. “Come here,” he whispered. Lance complied, sitting up, his hand caressing Keith’s sides. Keith got off him and slid his jeans off before sitting against him again, rocking his hips forward. “You’re sensitive,” he whispered against Lance’s lips. 

“You drive me crazy,” Lance admitted.

“Can you hear the music?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows. 

He wasn’t particularly paying attention to anything that wasn’t the painfully neglected boner and Keith’s nearly naked body rutting against him. But when Keith brought it up, he could hear it. It was faint, but audible, the bass making the windows in the room shudder slightly. Then Lance noticed the sync of Keith’s hips with the beat. 

He smirked at Keith and raised an eyebrow. “A lap dance?” 

Keith leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I liked how you looked at me when I was dancing. And since I’m your first guy, I figured I should make this last, pretty boy.” 

Lance smiled at that, his hands on Keith’s waist to feel the way his body moved. “I missed hearing you call me that,” he whispered. 

Something like surprise flashed in Keith’s eyes and his movements faltered. But he quickly recovered and laughed lightly. “You’re so….”

“Handsome?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I was gonna say cheesy.” Lance pouted and Keith laughed again, leaning down to kiss with another roll of his hips. “Alright, pretty boy,” Keith murmured before pulling back and turning to the drawer in the desk across the room. Lance felt exposed and cold sitting there alone on the bed. But then Keith returned and sat over him again, taking one of his hands. “You wanna help me or watch me?” 

Lance gulped, both seeming like wonderful options. “I… I dunno how to… I might not do it right,” he admitted, his cheeks turning red as Keith played with the cap of the bottle.

“That’s why I’d teach you, Lance.” Keith’s voice dripped with exasperation and Lance felt himself get even more nervous. 

He took a breath and grabbed Keith by his torso, leaning his head against his chest. “That’s not what….” He sighed and looked up at Keith who was staring at him in confusion. “I want… I want you to feel  _ good.  _ I don’t want you trying to teach me and then I fuck up and it doesn’t feel right or something.” 

Keith’s cheeks took on a pink undertone. He bit his lip as he smiled and leaned over to kiss Lance’s forehead. It was the most intimate gesture Keith had indulged in despite the sexual things they’d done before. Lance could feel how much more intimate that simple forehead kiss was. 

“Okay,” Keith whispered. “How about… this time you watch me. And if you wanna do this again in the future, I can teach you how.” Lance traced his hands up to Keith’s ribs and back down his side lightly. “I need an answer, pretty boy.” 

Lance smiled and looked at him, giving him a nod. “Okay. Teach me next time.” Keith didn’t answer as he uncapped the bottle and squeezed out some of the lube onto his fingers. He reached back and Lance watched his face raptly, fascinated by how quickly he flushed down to his chest. How he bit down on his lip and breathed heavily through his nose and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Keeping his eyes on his face, Lance slid his hands under the waistband of his boxers and cupped his ass, spreading him apart as Keith kept moving his hand. Keith grunted and used his free hand to steady himself on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance started kissing his neck, biting and licking the more sensitive spots. It made Keith moan as he shifted, trying to move faster. His hand fumbled with the bottle and he placed more on his hand. Lance saw that his palm and fingers were shiny and slick, but only for a moment because Keith had reached back again.

Lance palmed at his cheeks, and Keith gasped softly, his free hand tangling itself into the longer hair on Lance’s head. He pressed his mouth against the side of Lance’s head in a half-kiss, mostly to stifle his noises. Lance nipped at his jawline, rolling Keith’s hips for him. 

“Oh God,” Keith breathed. The sounds Keith made were short and soft, like he was cutting himself off. But it was still such a turn on, especially when the husky sounds were made right at his ear. Aside from the faint bass from the music, the only other sounds in the room where Lance’s lips against Keith’s skin and Keith’s heavy breaths and half-sounds, barely louder than the squelches that came from his hand. 

Suddenly, he clambered off and shoved his boxers down, not even giving Lance a chance to react before he was back on him, rolling a condom onto his cock and covering him in lube. 

“Whoa, hey, hey!” Lance said, grabbing his hips to slow him down. Keith stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. Fearful eyes. Like he was expecting Lance to stop him and walk away. Lance put a hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. “Easy. There’s no rush.” 

“Oh.” 

Lance smiled and kissed him again, reaching for Keith’s length and pumping slowly. Keith began relaxing a little more, hips pushing up to fuck into Lance’s hand. 

“And you thought you’d be bad,” Keith panted. 

“I’m a little more experienced with this part,” Lance said with a smile. Keith smirked and wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders before reaching back and lining him up. Lance bit his lip and felt himself press into Keith as he lowered his hips. 

Keith’s eyes squeezed shut and, whether unconsciously or not, pulled Lance closer to him. He lifted himself up again then slowly sunk down a little lower, little pants leaving his lips. Lance helped by pushing up slightly, surprising Keith who bit his lip to keep from making a sound. 

“C’mon,  _ precioso, _ take it easy,” Lance encouraged. Keith wrapped both arms around him, burrowing his face in Lance’s neck. Lance rubbed his back soothingly, rutting upward gently, pressing in a little further each time as Keith lowered himself a little more. 

He was warm. He was shivering slightly with the effort, and Lance wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Until finally he was completely sheathed inside of Keith, and Keith began to roll his hips in small circles, low grunts coming from the back of his throat. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Lance moaned. Then Keith started to lift and lower himself onto Lance, until only the tip was in, down to being fully inside of him. “Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Lance gasped, wrapping his arms around Keith tighter. 

Little moans and gasps came from Keith, but nothing louder. The occasional slip of a surprised, “Oh!” or a small whisper of, “ah, fuck,” was about as much as Lance could get out of him. 

“L-lay down.” Keith breathed, flipping his hair out of his face. Lance did as he was told and Keith braced his hands against his chest before he began to lift and lower his hips faster. 

Lance watched, completely fascinated with the movements of Keith’s body and the expression on his face which told him more than the sounds did. He watched himself disappear into Keith with each movement of his hips. Lance splayed his hands over the expanse of Keith’s thighs, squeezing appreciatively which made his hips stutter. 

It was a beautiful sight, really. Keith’s lean, pale body against his own darker skin, moving to a rhythm just for them, watching the way the constant rub of his inner thighs against Lance’s torso made his skin a little red, the way his face screwed up when he was particularly careless about letting gravity pull him back down. 

Then Lance began to thrust upwards without warning and Keith let out a loud moan before slapping hi hand over his mouth. He glared down at Lance, but his pace visibly quickened and his eyes rolled back as Lance met his pace. 

“Hey, c’mon,” Lance groaned, moving his hand from his mouth. “Let me hear you.” 

“Uh-uh,” Keith answered, shaking his head. “Too… embarrassing.” Lance chuckled and groaned as he rocked up into Keith, pulling him down by the waist at the same time. Keith collapsed against his chest and muffled his moans into Lance’s chest. He was practically drooling on him as Lance kept fucking up into him, alternating between fast and shallow thrusts and slower, deeper ones that had Keith mumbling nonsense. “ _ Fuck,”  _ Keith whimpered. 

He pulled himself up, running a hand through his hair and clenching his jaw as he slid his hand down Lance’s chest to his stomach. And then he began to ride Lance for all he was worth, making Lance spew out a series of curses as he moaned and repeated Keith’s name like a pleading mantra. Lance’s grip tightened on his thighs, the supple skin giving way to the press of his fingers. 

Lance didn’t think before he was pulling himself up to kiss Keith, while simultaneously lifting him up to flip him onto his back. He pushed his legs apart and settled between them, hunched over to kiss Keith ferally. Without breaking the kiss, he started pushing back into Keith teasingly slow. Keith grunted against his lip, his hands tugging at the root of Lance’s hair. 

“C’mon, Keith. Lemme hear you.” Keith scowled and remained resolutely silent save for the heavy breaths. Lance pushed in a little more before pulling back. “I like hearing you. I like knowing I’m making you feel good.” 

“You are,” Keith answered. “What does it matter how I sound?” 

Lance smiled and nuzzled his neck, teasing him again with a fruitless press of his cock against Keith’s entrance. “I like how you sound.” 

“ _ Lance,”  _ Keith groaned. “Come on. Just fuck me.” 

Lance shook his head. “You said it yourself. You’re my first guy, I want this to be especially good. Which means I want to be sure you’re enjoying it.” 

“I am, okay? I am, just please, come on.” Lance smirked to himself. “ _ Lance!”  _

Without warning, Lance thrust in deep and Keith threw his head back, unable to hold back the surprised shout of pleasure or even muffle it because Lance had intertwined their hands together on either side of his head. 

“I’ve got you,  _ precioso.” _ Lance kissed him again, swallowing every hushed murmur as he rolled his hips at a steady, slow pace. Keith bit at his lips and gasped for breath softly, keeping himself folded in half. 

Lance realized that if he wanted to hear anything from Keith, he’d have to take him by surprise. So he slowed his pace further, busying himself with marking Keith’s neck. 

This time, before Keith could even start complaining, Lance started fucking him at a relentless pace, which had Keith moaning out loud and letting out unhindered yelps of,  _ “ah- fuck! Oh, God, oh shit, fuck, Lance!”  _

As Keith started getting a grip on his reactions again, Lance slowed, grinding into Keith slowly, deliberately. He pulled himself up on his knees, holding Keith’s thighs before he thrust in again. This time, as he pushed in, Keith moaned and arched his back. 

“There,” he breathed. “Fuck me like that, right there. Please, please, Lance.” 

Lance bit his lip, gripping his thighs harder. “Here?” he pushed in slowly again, watching Keith shiver before he pulled out. Keith nodded frantically and Lance continued his slow movements, teasing Keith until he looked like he was going to explode. 

“Goddammit, Lance, stop fucking around and fucking move!” 

“Such a temper,” Lance said with a laugh. “Be patient.” 

“Patient for what? I fucking wanted to fuck you, and now you’re being a dick and not fucking me-”

Lance yanked Keith by the legs until he was fully in him, cutting off his complaint. “You sure about that?” Keith reached out and gripped the covers of the bed in his hands so tightly his arms shook. 

Before he could say anything else, Lance started fucking him into the mattress at a brutal pace, letting go of his thighs in favor of draping over Keith and biting down on his neck. It made him cry out in pleasure and this time he wasn’t bothering to try and be quiet. Lance was finally giving him what he wanted, and he filled the room with desperate groans and pleas for more. His hands found purchase in Lance’s back and nails raked down his back as Keith interlocked his ankles at the small of Lance’s back. 

Lance’s grunts had become animalistic in light of Keith’s unfiltered sounds. The sound of their skin against each other, the creaks of the bedsprings, and the thumps of the bedframe against the wall only made it all that much more exciting. It was exciting that they could still hear the music and the party outside, and no one had any idea what was happening in Keith’s room. 

No one had any idea that Lance was experiencing the first actually mind-blowing sex of his life instead of mediocre at best. No one had any idea that Lance was making Keith fall apart beneath him, even making him break his own rule about keeping quiet. He was unreserved, reflecting the primal urge through feral kisses and  sloppy hip thrusts against Lance’s already arrhythmic pace. 

Lance felt the tightening of white-hot desire coil in his center, tighter and tighter until it hurt and finally burst in a flash that left him breathless and boneless. But Keith wasn’t done. He had limited time to work before Lance got soft, but he was a determined guy. He flipped them over, straddling Lance again and bouncing on lap. Lance winced at the oversensitivity, but didn’t stop him. He wanted to see Keith come undone, even if it meant he’d end up with another hard-on relatively quickly. 

With his hands against Keith’s gorgeous thighs, he could feel the bounce of his ass with each lift and drop of his hips. He was panting heavily, eyes screwed shut as his hair fell in his face, shielding him. Lance felt boneless, euphoric, and all he could do was let Keith get what he wanted. 

His hands tightened around Keith’s thighs, digging into the muscle. He smirked at the way his grip made Keith’s voice break mid-moan. Lance could feel the way Keith’s legs shook with the exertion, the way he kept shifting to find a less tiring position or way to move his hips until he collapsed onto Lance, hiding his face in his neck. Muffled, he allowed a few more moans and grunts to slip from his mouth, but it wasn’t until he let out a desperate, “ _ Lance, La- please, _ ” that Lance planted his feet pushed past the overstimulation to fuck into Keith. 

His body tensed and Lance felt his mouth open against his neck as he let out a pleasured groan. Lance moved his hands further up his legs until he was cupping his ass, moving his hips down for each upward thrust. Already he could feel another tightening in his abdomen. He’d never bounced back that quickly before, and the pleasure was so close but still so out of reach, it was driving him nuts. 

“C’mon, Keith, c’mon,” he grunted through clenched teeth. 

“C-close.  _ Fuck,”  _ Keith breathed. Lance looked down to watch the way their bodies came together when he suddenly felt a strong hand grip his chin and turn him. Keith crashed their lips together, nothing sweet or gentle about it.

It was a kiss filled with clanking teeth, harsh bites, and shared panting breaths. He could feel Keith’s short nails digging into his jaw. It was sloppy, desperate, feral. It was the best kiss Lance had ever experienced. 

Keith’s eyes flashed open and Lance found that they were mostly pupil, surrounded by a thin ring of iridescent indigo. They reflected every ounce of lust and desire, they echoed the desperation that was voiced by the sounds in the room. The creaks of the bedsprings became erratic as their eyes locked. 

Keith’s eyebrows knitted together and his eyes screwed shut, his teeth digging into his lip so harshly Lance feared he’d draw blood. Even so, a loud groan made its way from his throat as spurts of hot, white splattered between them. Keith opened his eyes, jaw dropping open as Lance used what was left of his energy to chase after that final orgasm. 

It was verging on painful, but the pleasure was so close Lance didn’t stop. Keith was boneless against him, little huffs and gasps ghosting over Lance’s shoulder as Keith was fucked through his orgasm until Lance finally reached his second. 

An animalistic growl Lance had never made before ripped through him as he gave out, hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder. He let his head fall back against the pillow, both of them catching their breath. 

Lance was parched. His throat felt dry. But he didn’t want to move. Keith was warm. Lance lifted a hand to run through Keith’s hair, only to find it shaking slightly. His heart was still pounding, and maybe that’s what Keith was listening to because he wasn’t moving from Lance’s chest. 

After a few moments of stillness, Keith shifted, both of them sucking a breath through their teeth at the movement. 

Keith pulled himself off of Lance and promptly collapsed beside him. “Ow,” he grumbled. Lance laughed breathlessly, blindly pulling off the condom to throw away when he had energy to get up. Then he turned on his side to bring Keith into his body. He noticed the slight tremor of Keith’s legs as he ran a hand down before pulling the covers over them. 

“You okay?” Lance whispered, his voice dry and rough. 

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, sighing heavily. “Tired.” 

Lance looked at him. His eyes were closed. The flush that had gone down to his shoulders was fading. The sheen of sweat that had covered his skin was fading, leaving him shivering slightly, so Lance wrapped him up in his arms and in the blankets. 

Keith sighed again. 

“What is it?” Lance asked, saying the words into his hair before pressing open-mouthed kisses to his forehead. 

“I just… I’m… I can’t believe I was that loud or whiny.” 

Lance burst out into laughter at that, which made Keith pull away from him. He hadn’t realized how terrified he was of Keith’s reaction until his reaction proved he had no reason to be afraid. “God, Keith!” he laughed a little more and pressed a kiss to his nose to wipe away the glare on Keith’s face. “You’re demanding. I like it.” 

“Of course you do,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. He smiled at Lance in a way that made Lance’s heart flutter. Then his smile faded and Keith looked down, his eyelashes fanned out in a way that was so unfair, because Lance had always wanted eyelashes like that instead of ones that went straight down. “So… h-how do you feel?” His eyes flickered back up, this time with bigger irises that were closer to a violet shade and made Lance’s breath disappear for a second. 

“Amazing,” he said. 

Keith rolled his eyes again. “Not the sex, but… post-sex, I guess. About sex with me, I think is what I’m asking.” 

Lance ran his thumb along Keith’s lip and raised an eyebrow. “No. You’re asking if I regret sex with a guy yet. And the answer is no. And I’m not going to. Besides, I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Keith’s face flushed at that, but his face settled into a glare. Lance bit his lip and stared at Keith. Felt the warmth of their bodies tangled together. The residual shakiness of their muscles. “I like you, Keith. A lot. And I don’t know what other people have done to make you think I’m gonna change my mind or something, but I mean it.” 

Keith looked at him, his face unreadable. The way he looked at Lance made Lance feel like maybe he was trying to read him, trying to see if he meant what he said. “You don’t even know me,” he finally whispered. 

That was true. Lance didn’t know much about Keith. Didn’t know his family or his background, his likes and dislikes. But he knew he liked video games. He knew he was stubborn. He knew he was prideful and good at getting what he wanted. He knew Keith was guarded and was calculating and impulsive at the same time. He knew there was a side to him that was softer, that was willing to show fear because he’d caught tiny glimpses of that side. Lance knew he was beautiful and that he hadn’t been treated right. Lance also knew he wanted to be the one to change that. 

“I like what I do know. And I would love to get to know all of you,” Lance said. “Maybe… do you wanna… go on a date with me? No parties or sex, just… hanging out. Getting to know each other.” 

Keith’s eyes widened and he sat up, cringing slightly as he did. He looked back at Lance who had lifted himself up on one elbow. “You’re serious.” Lance nodded. “A date. You and me.” 

“Yeah. What do you like? Movies? Food? Walks in the park? Picnics?” 

Suddenly Keith was shoving a pillow into Lance’s face. “Oh God, you’re so fucking cheesy.” 

“What! These are standard date ideas!” Lance grabbed the pillow and yanked it away, sitting up as well, wrinkling his nose at the mess on his stomach. Keith was sitting with his arms crossed, the curve of his back like something from a sculpture of a god or something. 

Lance reached out and traced his hand down his back lightly, making Keith shiver. “Do you… want to go on a date with me?” 

Keith huffed and looked over at him. “I’ll pay for myself.” Lance arched an eyebrow. “There’s that movie about Freddie Mercury-”

“ _ Bohemian Rhapsody!”  _ Lance said excitedly. “So you like Queen?” 

“Duh.” Lance smiled, wondering if he could pull more from him. “The first song I heard by them was  _ We Will Rock You.  _ When I got older, I would hear more, but I never knew it was the same band until Shiro was listening to the album and I kept singing along to everything. Plus, it turns out he was bisexual, which I didn’t know. He seemed so comfortable in his skin, like- like he belonged on stage, and he really did, you know?” Keith seemed to catch himself when he looked at Lance. He started shutting back down, waving away what he’d said. “Yeah, I wanna see that movie. So… we can go to that.” 

“What’s your favorite movie snack?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

Slowly, Lance began to pull small bits of trivial information from him. What candy he liked, what type of movies he watched, what kind of music he listened to. Some bits of information would open up a little anecdote about something, and Lance would latch on to whatever Keith said until Keith caught himself and moved on quickly, trying to turn the conversation to Lance and his thoughts. 

Eventually they found themselves laying together, Lance playing with his hand as they talked and Lance did his damnedest to make Keith laugh. He could feel the tension leaving Keith the longer they laid together, sometimes in silence, sometimes with whispers of questions or random thoughts, sometimes with loud laughter. 

Suddenly, Lance heard his phone go off and he had to disentangle himself to find his pants. He managed to find his cell and immediately answered when he saw Hunk’s caller ID. 

“Lance, Pidge is super sick, we gotta go,” Hunk slurred. 

“Jesus, how much did you guys drink?” 

“She took a shot challenge, I couldn’t stop her.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Alright. Just… hold her hair back until I get back there okay? I’ll help get her to the car.” He hung up and started pulling his boxers and jeans on. 

Keith stood from the bed and pulled on his boxers. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, Pidge just drank more than she should’ve. I gotta get them home. Um, can I clean myself off a bit in your bathroom?” Keith nodded and gestured to the door across from them. Lance grabbed his shirt, the condom he’d left on the floor and zipped into the bathroom. He wiped himself off and smiled at the sight of new hickeys and bite marks on his neck and shoulders. 

He pulled his shirt on and walked back out to find Keith in sweatpants, remaking his bed. He stopped and grabbed a plastic bag before walking over to Lance. “Here, in case she gets sick in the car.” 

Lance smiled and took the bag. “Thanks. I’ll see you soon, right?” 

Keith looked at him and smiled a bit. “We have a date, so… yeah.” 

The response made Lance smile and he leaned in to kiss Keith. He could tell it took him by surprise because it took a moment for Keith to kiss back. When he pulled away he handed over his phone. “Can I also get you number?” 

“This is so backwards,” Keith said with a laugh as he took the phone. Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “I just mean… we fucked before deciding to go on a date. And then we decided to go on a date before you even had my number. It’s all out of order.” 

“Yeah it’s unconventional,” Lance said, chuckling. “But maybe that’s what’ll make it so special.” He took his phone back and kissed him again. “Okay, I have to get my friends. I’ll text you.” Another kiss. “Bye!” One last kiss before he left the room, a final image of Keith flustered and smiling making butterflies burst in his stomach. 

Lance looked back at Keith’s door as he started down the hallway for the backdoor. A couple steps later, he rammed into someone. 

“Whoa! Dude what the fuck?” Lance stumbled back and took in the guy in front of him, easily at least half a foot taller. Maybe even taller than Hunk. And insanely buff. He had asian eyes and a scar across his nose which made him that much more intimidating. His hair had a cool white tuft at the front, starkly contrasting the rest of his black hair. Lance wondered if he bleached it or if it was genetic. 

The guy stared at Lance. Actually, he glared. He looked angrier than most people would be when they get bumped into. “I don’t know who you are, but this better be the last time I see you in my house.” 

_ My house?  _ Lance gulped. Pidge had mentioned the other guy that lived here, the name struggling to break through the memories. “Shiro?” The guy arched an eyebrow. “Um, I'm Lance, I came with friends to-”

“I don't care who you are, and if you came with friends why aren't you with them instead of-.” 

“I don’t need to be chaperoned-”

“Get  _ out _ of my house.” Lance scoffed and pushed past him. He looked back before reaching the door to see Shiro knocking on Keith’s door. 

The door opened for Shiro, muffled voices making their way incomprehensibly. Lance was torn between going back to see what he could hear through the door and leaving, his feet hesitating. Eventually, he decided on leaving. His friends needed him. And frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure he could outrun Shiro or that he wouldn’t get caught and torn limb from limb. 

But what the hell was that guy’s deal?

Eventually, Lance took Hunk home then crashed on Pidge’s couch to be sure she would be okay. By the time he’d gotten to her at the party, it seemed like she was blacking out. She’d thrown up a lot and kept falling asleep. Hunk was practically carrying her, nearly sober from how worried he was. But Pidge had been challenged and she was never one to back down no matter how much Lance or Hunk would intervene. 

Once he got her into PJ’s, mostly by putting an oversized shirt on over the tank top she had on underneath then shutting his eyes and freeing her from her jeans, he tucked her into bed and placed a trashbin beside her along with a glass of water. 

He went back to the couch and texted Hunk that Pidge was safe and asleep. Then he called Keith. 

He picked up just as Lance figured he wasn’t going to answer. “Hello?” He sounded aggravated.

“Hey. It’s Lance.” 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you right now.” 

“Why is that translating to ‘I didn’t think you’d ever actually call’ in Keith-speak?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Keith answered. It sounded like he was smiling. It was strange how Lance could hear that but he could. Like he was relaxing a bit. “How’s Pidge?” 

“Knocked the fuck out. I had to help her into PJ’s, but she was surprisingly heavy for her size.” There was a beat of silence on the phone. “Not like- no, it’s not- she’s practically my sister so she trusts me to handle her. I just sorta try to touch as little as possible, but I know she’d kill me if I let her sleep in the clothes she was in, and she’s probably still gonna kill me for letting her sleep in a bra, but like, even with how close we are, I’m  _ not  _ touching her bra, I mean even Hunk-”

“Lance.” Keith was laughing. “Wow, you’re adorable. And here I thought you were all suave and confidence.” 

Lance grimaced and took a breath. “Heh. Yeah. I guess… the run in I had with your roommate threw me off.” 

There was another beat of silence. Lance was about to ask if Shiro was an ex or something when Keith said, “He’s my foster brother.” 

“Fost- what?” Lance choked. “That was your  _ brother?  _ Keith! I made the worst possible impression, oh my God, he told me to stay away from the house, I thought he was gonna murder me or something, what-”

“ _ Lance.”  _ He clamped his mouth shut. “Shiro’s not scary. He’s a big softie, he’s just… protective. He disapproves of my…  _ sexual activity.  _ Gave me an earful like I'm some kid or- But don’t worry about him. I doubt you’ll- just don’t worry.” Lance didn’t like the sound of that unfinished sentence. “Hello?” 

“Yeah. I’m here. I just…. Okay, I won’t worry. I… so… foster kids?”

“No. No just… just me. Shiro’s parents took me in when I was fifteen. I didn’t want to be adopted because… it’s a long story, I don’t really wanna talk about it.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Lance assured. “We got plenty of time for life stories. And dates. And more kissing, because I really like kissing you.” 

There was a light laugh on the other end. “Yeah.” Lance smiled to himself, hoping his sincerity was coming across. “It’s nearly four in the morning, aren’t you tired?” 

“Yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep.” 

“Oh my God.” It was a muffled response, and Lance knew he was either covering his mouth with his hand or covering his face with a pillow. “You might be the corniest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Oh this is nothing. Just wait for our dates and all that fun stuff.” Keith laughed and Lance smiled, loving the way the husky chuckle came through the speaker. “Okay, I’m going to bed now. I’ll text you later.”

“Goodnight, Lance.” Lance smiled and said goodnight before hanging up. He flopped back on the couch, covering his face and smiling at the ceiling like a lunatic. 

As he fell asleep, he dreamt of the way Keith tasted, every touch, every breath they shared, every smile. He dreamt of the way Keith looked beneath him and the way he looked riding him and the way he looked when he was excited about something. 

God, he was glad Pidge and Hunk had taken him to that first party. 

  
  



End file.
